


NYLA (New York to LA)

by NoahK



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, long distance, something i wrote to get back in the swing of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re in New York<br/>I’m in LA<br/>I drive to work<br/>You take the train</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYLA (New York to LA)

**Author's Note:**

> Long distance au that I wrote in the airport to get myself back into the swing of writing these characters. Based off NYLA by Blackbear. Go give it a listen because I'm also learning to play it on the piano and it's a great song :)

 

_ You’re in New York _

_ I’m in LA _

_ I drive to work _

_ You take the train _

 

It’s not that Beca can’t do long distance it’s just that sometimes it gets really difficult. With the time difference and her crazy hours it’s almost not manageable at all. But she’s determined to make things work. She’s determined to keep her relationship with Chloe alive and well no matter what it takes. 

Even if that means producing a song about it when Chloe is so irrefutably angry that she won’t even answer any of Beca’s calls or texts. And then pulling a thousand and one strings in order for it to get put on the radio station that she knows Chloe listens to every single morning while she’s getting ready for the day. It’s not like Beca put a lot of effort into it or anything.

 

_ I’ll be asleep by the time you’re awake _

_ By the time you’re awake _

_ I know that you’re hurt _

_ I know I’m to blame _

_ But i’ll make it work _

_ I’ll make you stay _

_ Until that day that I’m one plane ride away _

_ From New York to LA _

 

Beca may or may not have considered buying a plane ticket right then and there after the redhead ignored her fifth call of the day. The only thing stopping her was the fact that she had a deadline by the end of the week and absolutely could not miss it. No matter how important her relationship was she knew that there were other ways to mend the wound that she caused that didn’t involve risking her job and financial stability all in one go. 

Instead she took to the studio with a handful of papers scrunched up in her hands etched with the scribbles of lyrics that she began writing once she realized that she really screwed up somehow. Beca grabbed her assistant Liam by the collar of his shirt dragging him into one of the recording booths and explaining the situation at hand. He had one job and that was to record the vocals and do whatever she said. Liam didn’t fully understand but just shrugged and went along with it. After all he didn’t want to lose his job either.

 

_ I’ll be one plane ride away _

_ From New York to LA _

_ Til you stay _

_ You’re in New York _

_ I’m in LA  _

_ I missed you today _

_ So bad that it hurt _

_ My heart it burns yes it burns _

_ 2800 miles away _

_ And I’ll be asleep by the time you’re awake _

_ So I’m calling to say _

 

Not long after the song was recorded to Beca’s perfectionist standards she tried calling Chloe another handful of times but much to her dismay every single one was forwarded to voicemail. And then the redhead must have shut her phone off entirely causing Beca to fling her phone across the room because honestly of course her girlfriend would do that. 

Liam brought her coffee every hour as producer Beca Mitchell tuned out the entire world to work on this song. He was lucky to get a single “thank you” every time he placed the coffee in front of her. It wasn’t like she wasn’t appreciative to Liam for being so consistent it was just that she was hyper focused and speaking would throw her off her game. And off her game Beca Mitchell could not be. 

 

_ I know that you’re hurt _

_ I know I’m to blame _

_ But I’ll make it work _

_ I’ll make you stay _

_ Until that day that I’m one plane ride away _

_ From New York to LA _

 

She finally finished the song just before midnight. At this point Chloe was most definitely very much asleep but that didn’t stop Beca from trying to call one more time. At least she left a voicemail this time in a poor attempt to apologize for whatever it is that rubbed the redhead the wrong way. 

Liam joined her to listen to the final mix and stood in absolute awe at what she managed to put together in less than 24 hours.

“That’s incredible.”

“Glad you think so,” was all Beca could muster as a response. “Did you get into contact with that radio station I told you about?”

“Oh, yeah. They said they’d be glad to help a girl out in a desperate time like this,” Liam joked.

“You told them the whole story?”

“It was the only way they’d consider premiering the song on such short notice,” Liam added and Beca instantly nodded her head in confirmation.

“Right, yeah. Well, thanks I guess,” Beca muttered despite her not really wanting to admit that Liam did a good job. 

“No problem. Just send them the file and they’ll be sure to play it at promptly 7:15 am Eastern Time.”

“Great. Perfect.”

“Best of luck to you,” Liam added with a hesitant smile before he turned and left the room. 

Beca laughed at the young boy’s hesitance before turning back to the computer and making sure that the file was sent to the right place. She refreshed the screen at least six times before finally accepting the fact that the file went through successfully and making her way back to her apartment. 

 

_ But I’ll make it work _

_ I’ll make you stay _

_ Until that day that I’m one plane ride away _

_ From New York to LA _

 

Chloe’s alarm went off at exactly 7:00 am as it always does and the redhead jumped right into her morning routine which starts off with turning on her favorite radio station. She turned her volume up as high as what’s reasonable for the hour before making her way to the bathroom to start her extensive morning routine. 

It was when she began getting dressed for work that she heard the radio host’s voice introducing a song meant for a special someone out there who should really answer her phone. Chloe laughed at the commentary but didn’t think anything of it until the start of the second line of the song. 

The redhead stopped what she was doing entirely by the third line of the song her gaze snapped to the speakers. She’d recognize that voice anywhere and quite frankly was surprised that it took her two whole lines before it clicked with her. Beca. This is Beca’s voice. Beca’s song. Her mouth dropped in awe as she listened to the remainder of the song. 

As tears began to prick at the edge of her eyes the radio host came back to interrupt her train of thought or lack thereof. 

“Well, you’ve heard it here first folks. And if that special lady out there is listening I think you should probably call your girl in LA. Best of luck to you both.”

Chloe instantly ran towards her phone and dialed the number she’s had memorized since the DJ gave it to her five years ago. She didn’t care that it was probably insanely early for Beca she needed to talk to her and knowing her she’d still be awake. 

“I’m guessing you’ve heard the song.” Beca mumbles into the phone upon answering.

“You wrote that,” Chloe responds dumbly. 

“Yes.”

“For me,” Chloe adds in disbelief.

“Yes,” Beca repeats but Chloe can practically see her biting back a smile on the other end of the phone.

“I love you,” Chloe whispers a tear trickling down her cheek.

“I love you, too,” Beca responds softly. “And I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. We’ll get through this,” Chloe answers confidently.

“Damn right we will,” Beca chuckles and Chloe can practically see her smile. And that was enough for her to smile through the tears. 

They’re going to make it through this. Long distance is hard but they’re going to make it through just fine. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com


End file.
